


Shifting Sands

by Mmjohns



Series: Non-cannon Relationship shorts [4]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-05-29 16:29:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6383983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mmjohns/pseuds/Mmjohns





	1. Chapter 1

"Skye please stop this tomfoolery, these bad girl shenanigans are only going to get us in trouble."

"But Jemma, Coulson said to improve our intelligence network."

"I`m sure he didn’t mean for you to hack the Avengers." 

"But Jemma," Skye groans "I`m not just getting extra intel I`m getting us a AI creation kit, do you have any idea what I could do with an AI?"

"And you don’t think Tony Stark is going to notice someone stealing his AI creation software?"

"I`m not stealing, just copying. Hell he`ll still have a copy, besides it`s not like I`m copying JARVIS, its only really the base coding I`m taking.”

This goes well for over a month Skye manages to 'Appropriate' a copy of the AI creation kit without being detected until one evening she is sitting in the lounge doing some coding for her new AI Cerberus when she hears someone yell nearby.  
"Coulson, it had to be you, I`ve checked everyone else and you`re always crowing about how awesome your super-hacker is. It had to be her who stole my software no one else has the balls."

The door opens and Coulson walks in followed by Tony stark and James Rhodes. "Skye this is Tony Stark and his friend Colonel James Rhodes."

But before Skye can say anything Tony is already talking saying. "YOU, seriously a teenager stole my software."

Without hesitation Skye says. "For your information I`m 26 and if you didn’t want someone to take your software you shouldn`t have made it so easy."

Tony`s jaw drops as does Rhodes` as Tony splutters. "Well didn’t see that coming. Nice to meet you Skye, Bruce and I have been searching for you for quite a while."

Coulson for his part manages to conceal his utter shock fairly well turning to Rhodes and saying. "Come on Colonel let`s give them some alone time" but just as he`s about to leave he calls over his shoulder. "Stark, if you hurt my daughter, there`ll be nowhere on earth or any other realm for you to hide."

"what, what does he mean daughter? Crap you`re Agents` daughter." Tony manages to splutter looking suitably terrified.

"well actually he`s Director Coulson now and I`m sort of his adoptive daughter, but its Mom you have to worry about." Skye manages to get out between laughing at the look on Tony`s face.

"Mom?" Tony questions a look of worry on his face.

"Agent May, my SO she`s DC`s soulmate and therefore like my mother."

Tony on his part looks utterly terrified, it was actually quite funny as he asks. "please tell me this isn`t the same Agent May that trained Romanoff and Hill."

"Sorry can`t do that, but on the plus side she`s the Deputy Director now and usually has other things to deal with, though there`s no guarantee she won`t call Nat and Maria if you do something, god talk about overprotective big sisters." 

Tony lets out a groan and says. "Damn I`m screwed, mind you Bruce is going to have a field day with this."

"Bruce?"

"our Third, Bruce Banner, he may be quiet but I’ll be damned if he doesn`t find the funny side in everything."

"wait, our other soulmate is the Hulk?"

"yep, although that’s only some of the time."

"damn, though I suppose that makes sense, what with my ability to vibrate things apart." Skye deadpans.

"your what!?"

"yeah, I, uh, can sort of control vibrations, I can literally tear things apart at an atomic level." Skye says a little sheepish.

Tony bursts out laughing. "well damn, that’s awesome" tony exclaims. "so what you`re saying is not only are you incredibly beautiful and can hack better than I can but you are on par with the Hulk in ability to destroy things."

"yeah, sort of." Skye says looking at her feet.

"look out world here we come." Tony exclaims before pulling Skye into a hug and saying. "this is so totally awesome."

 

Then suddenly from the hallway comes a loud crash and a groan as Skye hears Bobbi complain. "watch it flyboy, Ahh, I think you broke my ass." followed by Rhodes` exclamation of. "oh crap, that’s not the first impression I wanted to make."

Tony hearing this Breaks out into pearls of laughter as he says. "Looks like Rhodie met his soulmate as well then." Skye can't help but shake her head and laugh at the mental image of what is happening in the corridor but quickly realises that she has come under study by her newly found soulmate who has since stopped laughing and is instead staring at her with fascination in his eyes.

"take a picture it'll last longer."

"ok, JARVIS take a picture of Skye." Tony says holding up his phone.

The phone flashes a moment before Skye realises what has just happened, unfortunately for Tony however the high stress of the situation had caused her 'Agent Instincts' to kick into overdrive and before she even realised what she was doing she had stepped forward and grabbed the phone whilst simultaneously shoulder throwing Tony to the ground and drawing her ICER whilst placing her boot on his neck as the phone disintegrates in her other hand.

That’s how Coulson finds them when he walks in moments later clearly trying to avoid the clusterfuck in the hallway, he finds Skye standing over Tony boot on his throat, ICER drawn, he takes one look at the scene in front of him before quickly walking back out the door. 

Skye realising finally what has happened takes her boot of Tony`s throat and quickly sequesters her ICER away again before quickly pulling Tony up saying. "Oh My God I`m so sorry I didn’t even realise, are you ok?" quickly checking him over she continues to ask. "please tell me you're ok? damnit I’ve barely known you five minutes and I’ve already attacked you, I'm so sorry you must hate me."

Tony takes in the panic stricken expression on Skye's face as he says. "Skye, darling I'm fine a little surprised but absolutely fine, it's my fault, I didn’t think what you might do given the situation."

"But how can you be fine? I could`ve seriously hurt you, Oh My god I`m the worst soulmate ever."

"Skye seriously it`s ok, I'm fine no harm no foul, besides it was kind of hot." At this Skye pauses before blushing furiously then Tony seems to realise something. "oh my god please tell me you can do that to the paparazzi, that would be so awesome." as he says this Skye's face grows ashen causing Tony to ask. "Skye, sweetheart what`s wrong?"

"I just realised the paparazzi, they're going to be terrible how can I be an agent if I can't show my face without people knowing who I am, hell what are they going to say I'm like 15 years younger than you, shit what if they find me." Skye says becoming more and more agitated.

“Skye look at me it's going to be ok we can deal with the paparazzi, I can have JARVIS scrub any footage if that’s what you want, and screw anyone who says anything about the age gap their opinions don’t matter anyway. But what worries me is who is trying to find you Skye?"

"please I can't talk about that right now, I know I need to tell you, and I want to but can we please wait I owe the explanation to Bruce as well and I think I'm only going to be able to say it all once." Skye says practically hyperventilating and causing the base to shake slightly.

"ok, whenever you're ready but if you're worried about them finding you, don’t be there's a reason the universe put us together and it wouldn’t have done so if we couldn’t protect each other besides I'd love to see whoever this is try and get past the Hulk, the big guy is awfully protective of those he cares about and you're not going to be any different."


	2. Chapter 2

When she arises the next morning Skye is unsurprised to find herself crushed between her soulmates, but surprisingly she can`t find it in herself to care, instead choosing to lay back and go back to sleep. However this doesn’t last long as they are awoken barely 20 minutes later by blaring alarms and the base rocking followed by a voice Skye had never hoped to hear again coming over the PA  
"Skye, Skye darling where are you, come out, come out where ever you are" comes the sick and deluded voice of Grant Ward

NO" she cries moving for the private armoury she has in her closet. she`s had it ever since that bastard took over Hydra, moments later she realises she`s not the only one moving as Tony has called his Ironman suit to him and Bruce looks positively green, it`s Tony who responds first saying "I take it that’s the crazy Hydra ex-boyfriend Coulson mentioned?"

"yep, he`s absolutely insane but he was a specialist at one stage, hell he was nearly as good as May" then pausing to fix them with a look that booked no argument she says "I`ll deal with him, this is something I need to do for myself"

"sure thing, we`ll have your back if things go sideways, I don’t care how good he was, Hulk and I will smash him if anything goes wrong" Tony says before looking to Bruce "assuming Bruce can keep Hulk quiet until then"

Bruce laughs then says "Hulk likes Skye, very much so, he`s not happy, but he understands, just don’t get hurt, I don’t know if I could control him if you did"

Skye smiles, placing a small kiss on each of their cheeks before turning and striding out of the room now dressed in her full battle gear, something Natasha gave her when she heard about Ward kidnapping Skye the first time, something Tony`s sure he remembers building. When she finds Ward the pressure in the air is tangible as she says "Ward, you Bastard, what have you done"

"Now, now, Skye, surely that’s no way to greet the love of your life" then he pales slightly seeing Tony and Bruce behind Skye saying "Now isn`t this a surprise, didn’t know you were letting dangerous rage monsters run around the base" 

"drop your weapons Ward, I won`t lie and say I don’t want to kill you, but Coulson wants you alive"

"That’s not happening Skye, why don’t you drop your weapons and come over here like a good girl and I won`t have to kill everyone here"

Skye looks at Ward seeing the utter madness in his eyes and hatred for the man she once loved becomes clear in her eyes as she uses her vibrations on him; reaching into his chest and grabbing a hold of his heart, causing it to slow and stop

"Really Ward, you thought Vibranium in your armour was going to stop me, you have no idea, as soon as you pass out I`m going to have Coulson drop you in the deepest blackest hole he can find, and then I`m going out for dinner with my soulmates" at Grant`s furious look she continues "oh wait, didn’t you hear, I found them, they`re the ones standing right beside me, and after I`m done with you, after I make sure you can never hurt one of my friends again I`m going out with them and never going to think of you again"

Ward lets out an inhuman cry of rage and then reaching into his pocket he pulls out a Nitramine Bomb "if I can`t have you, no one can, goodbye Skye" before he pulls the pin and throws it at her. 

Things go into slow motion as the grenade arcs towards Skye, without hesitation, knowing she can’t escape the blast she hits the emergency Evac command on her phone that she had programmed for just such an eventuality causing alarms to blare and an automated Evac message to come over the PA system.   
Even as she stands there waiting for her death something happens, Bruce in the form of the Hulk leaps through and throws himself on the grenade. The grenade blows and the ground begins to shake as Skye throws up a hand to shield herself from the blast Tony fly’s up and grabs her using the Ironman suit to get her clear of the flying debris. The base creaks and rumbles as the ground below in is sucked up into the vacuum created by the nitramine and they rush through the hallways heading for the saleroom’s spread throughout the base built for just such occasions by Howard Stark back in the 80`s lined by a combination of Vibranium and Adamantium, each weigh several thousand metric tonnes and are capable of surviving nearly anything from nitramine to nukes. Luckily Skye’s alert had given people the chance to get to their shelters and seal themselves in, they arrive at the directors shelter to find Coulson waiting for them as soon as they are inside they seal the doors and Skye and Tony collapse to the floor. 

Soon the realisation of what just happened settles in and Skye starts to cry causing Tony to lean over and whisper to her comfortingly "its ok, Bruce will be fine Hulk will protect him, he could shake off a nuking and has done before a little nitramine will do nothing to him"

 

For three days the bunkers remain sealed until on the morning of the fourth day Coulson opens the door and Fitz sends out the Dwarves to check the bases structural integrity. Apparently the Panic rooms are intact, testament to Howard Stark`s genius but a lot of the base is gone the entire wing around where the grenade detonated is gone, replaced by a large pile of rubble, luckily though the exit routes seem to be intact and Fitz goes to mark a safe way out for everyone.

As soon as Skye gets above ground she collapses again, thinking that Bruce must be dead, she hasn’t seen him and there`s no traces of Hulk. 

She`s barely hit the ground when Tony says "Skye, Skye look" pointing to a nearby crater which Bruce appears to be dragging himself out of.

She takes one look before running over to Bruce and hugging him before she pulls back and punches him in the face saying "don’t you ever worry me like that again, do you hear me Bruce Banner" then pulling him into an intense kiss she says "goddammit you worried me, I thought I`d lost you, I felt like my world was being torn apart, I know that’s not logical, I know we`ve only known each other a short while but, I couldn’t handle it, I can`t handle losing either of you."

Bruce a little overwhelmed looks down at Skye in his arms and presses a kiss to her head saying "I`m sorry, I didn’t want to worry either of you, Hulk kept me safe, I couldn’t lose you, not when I had just found you. I know you may not like it but if it means keeping you and Tony safe I`d do it all over again"

Tony having decided now is the time walks over and pulls both of them into a hug saying " she`s right though Bruce, what you did was damned reckless, but ill damned if I care at the moment, all I care about is that we`re all here and were all ok"

A few minutes later they break apart as Coulson says "well we`re going to need a new secret base, those saferoom’s are going to be a bitch to move, but damn if I`m going to leave them behind especially given what they just saved us from, Skye when you’re done here I’ll need your help searching for a new base location"

Tony interrupts "hey Coulson, don’t bother, you and SHIELD can come work out of the tower, we can bury the saferoom`s and make a bunker for all your vital and dangerous materials, plus that way not only will you have the best of both worlds, Bruce and I get to have Skye nearby. Plus, I don’t think Hydra are going to be stupid enough to attack the tower"


	3. Chapter 3

i am sorry to say i am placing this story on indefinate hiatus, if you want to have a go at it please send me a message.


End file.
